According to you
by angelflutest
Summary: Growing up Lilly had two options, to follow after her father or to follow after her mother. What will happen when her childhood friend and her are assigned to different squads? How does Gaara know her and where does he fall into all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!  
I got bored waiting for my other shows to start and came across a few seasons of Naruto at the store and figure why not try my hand at a fic, so here you go! Of course I don't own anything except my oc, please do not steal her, and please don't sue me, I don't have anything. Please enjoy!**

I sighed, pulling my fur lined hood further over my head, ignoring my best friend as he nudged me.  
"Leave me alone Kiba, I'm not in the mood."  
He chuckled, nudging me again. Hissing my head shot up, my hood falling back revealing the deep red hair underneath.  
"Damn it Kiba! I said stop!"  
None of our classmates bothered to look at us, everyone knowing we never fought with each other. We glared at each other for a moment before Kiba smirked and pulled my hood back up.  
"Careful little fox, don't want your colors to show."  
I smirked, we were the most unlikely friends, a dog and a fox, but we met in our first year of school, a group of girls had been bullying me after my parents had moved us back to the Hidden Leaf Village from the Village Hidden in the Sand. After he protected me and ran the girls off, we became fast friends and rarely left each other's sides. Hearing the door open we looked up to see Iruka sensei walk in with Naruto tied up slung over his shoulder, Iruka stopped and dropped Naruto on the ground.  
"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, tomorrow you got another chance and you're messing up again."  
Naruto huffed, succeeding in pissing off Iruka sensei more.  
"Fine, because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu."  
Everyone groaned before forming a line, I pouted as I stood between Hinata and Kiba, watching as Sakura went first trying to impress Sasuke.  
"This is so stupid."  
Kiba nodded in agreement, both of us rolling our eyes as Naruto transformed into a naked woman.  
"That's impressive."  
Kiba laughed at my sarcasm, we watched as our classmates finished their review before it was my turn, sighing I closed my eyes and easily transformed to look like Iruka sensei.  
"Very nice Lilly."  
Transforming back I waited for Kiba to finish before we were aloud to go home.  
"How do you think tomorrow is going to go?"  
I shrugged, pulling my hood down as some of the villagers glared at me.  
"I just want to pass, get out of this village for a while."  
Kiba nodded, patting me on the back.  
"People will come around eventually fox."  
I nodded, anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

"Bye mom!"  
"Good luck!"  
I nodded once before closing the door to our apartment, sending a silent prayer to my father before starting the long walk to school. My father was taken from us two years ago when he came back from a mission sick, he spent a week in the hospital before one night he fell asleep and never woke up. Something in my mother and I died the day we buried him. Spotting the familiar grey hood ahead of me I took off running, hugging my friend as he sighed and hugged me back. Out of everyone Kiba had been the only one to not to give me a constant look of sympathy, he let me take my anger out on him before comforting me, strengthening our relationship. Reaching the school we took a deep breath.  
"Ready little fox?"  
"Are you pup?"  
We smirked before walking in and taking our seats. Watching Iruka sensei as he held a clip board.  
"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room; the final test will be on the Clone Jutsu."  
Laying my head against the table I smiled at Kiba.  
"Wake me when my name is called?"  
"Sure."  
Closing my eyes, I let my mind wonder, just as I was starting to relax Kiba nudge me and I stood up walking into the room, smiling at Iruka sensei and the other ninja sitting next to him.  
"Good luck Lilly."  
I nodded, closing my eyes I forced myself to calm down before focusing my energy and creating five shadow clones that were exact copies of myself.  
"Very good Lilly, you pass, you're a ninja."  
I grinned and graciously accepted the headband. Waiting outside the school for Kiba, happily tying the band around my arm. Hearing the door open I looked up and smiled at my friend who held up his headband. Yipping I hugged him as he laughed.  
"Can't believe we actually passed."

**So?  
What do we think?  
Remember to review!  
I love hearing what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!  
Here is a new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

I smiled at my mom through my mirror, she smiled weakly at me.  
"You're the spiting image of your father, he would be so proud of you."  
I blushed, looking at my reflection compared to hers; it was true we shared nothing in appearances. Her hair was short and blonde while mine cascaded down my back in a sea of red, her eyes a pale green that looked almost lifeless now while mine were red and sparked with excitement. Her tan skin causing my skin to seem almost as white as snow.  
"He would be happy to see me following after him."  
I heard her sigh as stood behind me, tying my headband around my neck.  
"As long as you're happy Lilly."  
I nodded, glancing at the time before saying good-bye and rushing out the door, my feet digging into the ground as I took off running, darting around people while pulling up my hood before reaching the school. Calming myself down I walked in and slid in next to Kiba.  
"Hey partner."  
He laughed.  
"Hey little fox, haven't seen you since the finals. Where did you disappear to?"  
I smirked and nudged him.  
"I went to see my father."  
He nodded.  
"So how is your mom taking it? Following after your father instead of her?"  
I shrugged.  
"She's adjusting, it doesn't give us much to talk about anymore."  
He nodded in understanding when Iruka sensei walked in.  
"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas, all the Genin will be put together in a three man group, with one exception, that team will have four, all groups will be lead by a Jounin, an elite ninja."  
Kiba and I shared a look, knowing our odds of being together were not that great.  
"We want each squad to have balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."  
At his pause I felt my body tense up.  
"Squad Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno."  
I heard Naruto cheer and Sakura sulk.  
"Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sakura cheered while Naruto sulked.  
"And Lilly Jannah."  
I sighed, giving Kiba a sorry look before glancing over at my group, not surprised when they didn't seem very excited.  
"Next squad Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."  
"Could be worse."  
Kiba smirked.  
"Yeah, I could be stuck with Sasuke."  
I glared at him before turning back to the front.  
"Now squad Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the squads."  
I watched as Naruto complained about being with Sasuke.  
"Oh yeah, that's gonna be a good team to work with."  
Kiba laughed as we were finally dismissed, watching my group take off in different directions I sighed and looked at Kiba.  
"I'm eating with you."  
He nodded, leading me over to his new teammates. Finding a spot I sat with my back against Kiba's shoulder, moving my hood back to relax for a few minutes.  
"D-do you like your team Lilly?"  
I smiled at Hinata, we were close friends.  
"I guess I'll learn to like them."  
Kiba laughed while Shino observed.  
"Yeah right, you and Naruto will kill each other the first chance you get."  
I laughed, reaching back to lightly smack his head.  
"Probably, after we all die from Sakura getting distracted by Sasuke."  
The group laughed as I said Sasuke's name in a dreamy tone while rolling my eyes. Kiba smirked and pushed my hood back over my head.  
"Better head back little fox, lunch is almost over."  
I sighed and nodded.  
"If you say so pup." 

**So what do we think?  
I promise more will happen in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!  
Here is a new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

Waving at Kiba as his group left, sighing I moved to lay on my back across one of the tables while Naruto complained about our new sensei being late.  
"Quit complaining, he'll show up eventually."  
Naruto groaned before grabbing one of the chalkboard erasers and placing it between the door and the wall.  
"Really?"  
Rolling my eyes I went back to staring at the ceiling, hearing my teammates say something about a Jounin not falling for that trick. Hearing someone grab the door I sat up to see a man walk in, getting hit in the head with the eraser. His silver hair was sticking up and off to the left, his headband was pulled down to cover his left eye, and he had a blue mask covering his face. Listening to Naruto laugh and Sakura apologize, I shook my head. Watching the Jounin carefully as he looked at us.  
"Hmm, how do I put this, my first impression of this group, you're all a bunch of idiots."  
I rolled my eyes as he told us to follow him, walking up to the roof I took a seat next to Sakura.  
"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?"  
I sighed at Sakura, I always hated introducing myself.  
"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."  
I shared a look with Sasuke when Naruto suggested the strange Jounin introduce himself.  
"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."  
I scoffed.  
"Nice to know he's an open book."  
Kakashi told Naruto to go first, who talked about ramen and how he wanted to be Hokage, Sakura went next, whom looked at Sasuke at the end of every sentence, until Kakshi asked what she hates, that she responded with Naruto. Next was Sasuke who stated he wanted to rebuild his clan and destroy someone, finally Kakashi looked at me.  
"I'm Lilly Jannah, I don't like introducing myself, and my plans for the future all depends on how this phase of my life goes."  
He nodded once, obviously figuring that was what I would say.  
"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow."  
That sparked some excitement amongst us.  
"What mission will we have?"  
I smiled at Naruto before looking at Kakashi.  
"This first task is something the five of us will do together."  
"What?"  
Sakura glanced at me as I finally spoke up.  
"A survival exercise."  
I sighed, focusing on the ground as Kakashi explained that only nine of us would become Genin, that we needed to be at the training grounds at five a.m. and that we shouldn't eat breakfast.

* * *

Growling lowly I dragged my feet to the training grounds, setting my bag down I took a seat on it, watching as my team soon joined me, as the sun rose into the sky we sat in silence waiting for Kakashi. Pulling my hood further over my head, finally spotting Kakashi as he walked over to us.  
"You're late."  
I sighed, standing up and glaring at Kakashi as he said something about a black cat crossing his path and us getting started. Walking over he set a timer.  
"It's set for noon."  
He held up three bells that clinked lightly.  
"You're assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it."  
He bounced the bells for emphases.  
"If you can't get em by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."  
Our stomachs growled at the thought of lunch.  
"Wait a minute, there are four of us, why are there only three bells?"  
I nodded at Sakura, wanting to know the answer as well.  
"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including sherriken, if you're not prepared to kill me you wont be able to retrieve the bells."  
I smirked, barely listening to Sakura's protest and Naruto's comment. Reaching down I patted my back to make sure I had what I would need as Kakashi taunted Naruto, who decided to try and attack Kakashi, only to have the Jounin spin his arm behind him and hold Naruto with his knife pointed at his head.  
"I didn't say start yet."  
I growled, feeling my body tense as he finally stopped talking and said begin, the four of us taking off at once. Jumping through the trees I found a hiding place high enough to spot Sakura on the ground under a bush, Sasuke hiding in the tree next to mine, several feet below my branch. Waiting in silence, my fingers running over the blades in my hands, waiting for the right moment to attack. Hearing screaming I looked over to see my blonde teammate challenging Kakashi. Shaking my head I watched with mild curiosity, knowing this was not going to end well. Sure enough Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a book, stumping Naruto for a moment before he attempted to attack Kakashi, who blocked him one handed. I barely covered my laugh when Kakashi got behind Naruto and pushed him into the water. Shaking my head I decided to move from my spot, wanting nothing more than to get my hands on one of those bells. Dropping to the ground I watched as Kakashi was attached from the side with knifes, no doubt thrown by Sasuke. Unzipping my coat I tied it around my waist, while pulling my hair into a ponytail, knowing my hair would get in the way or could be used against me.  
"Let the games begin."

**And here we go!  
Will she get a bell next chapter?  
Remember to review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!  
Here is a new chapter!  
Enjoy!**

Watching Sasuke take off I sighed, maneuvering to the tree Naruto was hanging in I jumped up and cut him lose.  
"Thanks Lilly."  
I nodded, taking off again, knowing Naruto would slow me down. Jumping from tree to tree I finally caught up with the Jounin, my nose telling me this wasn't an illusion. Smirking I didn't bother giving him time to react like my teammates would have. Kicking off the ground I jumped up and kicked at his head, only for him to block my kick and grab my ankle, thinking fast I swung back and tried to punch him, only to be blocked again, twisting my other leg to slam down on his head, stretching my free hand, my fingers almost able to wrap around the bell before Kakashi realized what I was doing and jumped back. Growling I landed on my feet and observed him, nether saying a word, smirking I felt my claws lengthen, taking a calming breath, I could tell he was watching my every move. Running at him again, my claws digging into the ground, quick stepping I felt the chakara running through my body as I raised my claws, some how managing to cut into Kakashi's leg. His reaction was to grab me, as he raised his hand to toss me away I smirked and used my claws to grab one of the bells before rolling on the ground a few feet, sliding to a stop I smirked up at Kakashi, who looked a little confused. My smirked dissolved into a laugh as I held up one of the bells.  
"Never underestimate my kind, Kakashi, we don't appreciate it."  
Pulling my jacket back on, pulling my hood up to hide my hair and eyes as he sighed.  
"Very good, just like your father, he didn't believe in giving up either."  
I nodded.  
"Thank you sensei."  
Hearing the bell go off I sighed, knowing I barely got a bell on time. Following behind Kakashi to the post in front of the memorial. Taking a seat I happily accepted my lunch from Kakashi, watching as the others seemed dumbfounded.  
"Wait, why does she get to eat?"  
I smirked at Naruto, who was tied to a post.  
"Because she was the only one to get a bell."  
I held up the bell as proof before hiding it in my jacket, opening my lunch as my stomach growled pitifully. Pausing I took pity on my teammates, deciding to watch and see what Kakashi would decide first.  
"You three will be dropped from the program permanently."  
I blinked, not expecting that in the slightest, Naruto started flaying his arms.  
"Drop us from the program! That means we will never become ninja, you said if we didn't get the bells we would get sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?"  
"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats."  
I sighed, nodding in slight agreement, watching as Sasuke attempted to attack Kakashi, only to be tossed on his stomach with Kakashi's foot holding his head down.  
"You think it's all about you."  
Sakura, naturally, freaked out about Sasuke being stepped on, I just sighed and sat back.  
"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's a game huh? Why did you think we put you in squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"  
I raised an eyebrow, making the connection he was talking about teamwork.  
"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is really about, not even close."  
"What it's about?"  
"Yes, that's what decides if you pass or fail. Use your head, Four people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?"  
Of course my teammates didn't know.  
"It's so basic, team work."  
"Just working together? Is that what you mean?"  
I shook my head.  
"That's what I mean, it's to late now, but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to get them. Well, any way, it's over."  
I smiled as Sakura seemed to think of something.  
"You set it up with four people and only three bells, if we worked together and got the bells only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflicted and the squad would break up."  
"Exactly. I purposefully pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto! You do everything on your own, everything. And you Sasuke, thought the others were so beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance, ninja missions are carried out in squads of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this, when individuals put themselves above the squad then it will lead to failure and death."  
I cursed as Kakshi pulled out a knife and held it to Sasuke's neck, telling Sakura to kill Naruto or Sasuke would die. He pulled his knife back and continued to tell my teammates everything I was told by my father, he stood up and explained about the stone, sighing I walked over and spotted my dad's name. He wasn't killed in action, but what he did for his team and the village, earned him that spot when he passed away. If he hadn't had been there the entire squad would have died. Hearing Kakashi tell my teammates they had another chance, they could eat their lunch and then try again, but if any of us fed Naruto we would be kicked out. Including myself. After he left I heard Naruto's stomach growl turning Sakura and I both fed Naruto one bite, all of a sudden the wind picked up and Kakashi was standing in front of us.  
"You, you broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the consequence."  
He did some hand signs and the sky darkened.  
"Any last words?"  
I growled, deciding to defend my team and make my father proud.  
"You said that there were four of us and that's why we fed Naruto."  
Sasuke chimed in.  
"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together."  
Sakura was next.  
"Yeah, that's right. We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one."  
And then Naruto caught up.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, believe it, that's right!"  
Kakashi approached us.  
"The four of you are one, that's your excuse?"  
He paused then smiled.  
"You passed."  
I sighed and sat down.  
"Oh thank God."  
Slowly it sank in to my teammates, then they celebrated.  
"The exercise is over everyone passes, squad seven starts it's first mission tomorrow."  
I grinned and stood up, cutting Naruto free before running to catch up with Kakashi and my team, excited for tomorrow.

**So?  
What do we think?  
Remember to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**  
**I know this story is being read but some reviews would be wonderful!**

Hiding in the bushes I spotted our target, touching the speaker on my neck.  
"Lilly here at Point D!"  
I heard Sasuke chime in next.  
"Sasuke here at Point B!"  
"Sakura here at Point C!"  
"Naruto here. I'm at Point A!"  
I sighed.  
"You're getting slow on us Naruto!"  
Shaking my head I watched the target.  
"Okay, the seventh squad...Hm? The target has moved!"  
I growled and took off after the target, ignoring my team as they attempted to sneak up on it.  
"What's you distance from the target?"  
I smirked at Kakashi's voice.  
"Five feet. Here baby."  
Naruto jumped on the poor cat and it started scratching his face, sighing I took off my ear piece and picked up the cat.  
"Hey sweetie, let's get you back to your momma."  
The brown cat purred happily as I carried him to the Hokage's office, laughing as Naruto glared at the ball of fur.

* * *

"Ohh! My cute Tora! I was worried to death!"  
I sighed, feeling sorry for the cat as his owner smothered him.  
"Poor thing, no wonder he ran away."  
The Hokage cleared his throat to get our attention.  
"The next mission for Kakashi's seveth squad is…an errant to the neighboring town…to baby-sit the chief Councilor's boy…Helping with digging for potatoes."  
"No."  
We glanced at Naruto as he complained about our mission choices.  
"As for me, I want to do like a more exciting mission! Give us something else!"  
I nodded in agreement, gently pulling my hood down and watching the Hokage and the other ninjas. Iruka sensei stood and yelled at Naruto, causing me to flinch slightly.  
"You fool! You're still bottom rookie! At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!"  
"B-But! It's been nothing but blah missions so far!"  
Finally Kakashi hit him over the head, telling him to knock it off. Hearing the Hokage explain about the missions, the ranks and the pay. Ignoring Naruto as he pouted, my thoughts wondering to how Kiba was doing without me, we hadn't seen each other in weeks.  
"Oh fine, if you insist, I'll have you do a Rank C mission…You'll be bodyguards for someone."  
Naruto jumped with excitement as I watched the Hokage in curiosity.  
"Who? Who? A feudal lord?! Or, a princess?!"  
The Hokage smirked at us.  
"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce you now! Could you please come in?"  
Hearing the door open we turned around to see an obviously drunk man, who did not look very happy to see us.  
"What's this? It's just a bunch of darned squirts!"  
I rolled my eyes as he took another drink, the smell of alcohol almost suffocating.  
"Particularly you, the smallest one with the idiot face. Are you really a Ninja?"  
Naruto laughed until he realized he was the smallest out of the four of us, he growled and made to attack our client.  
"What good will it do to kill the old man you're supposed to be guarding, you moron?!"  
Naruto glared at me while Kakashi held him back.  
"I'm Tazuna, master bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!"

* * *

Walking out of the village, I felt a smile appear at the last memory I had at leaving a village. Walking next to Sasuke, it was strange the semi friendship we had established, but out of everyone in the group we worked the best together. Seeing Naruto stop and scream.  
"All right! We're off!"  
"What're you so excited about?"  
Sasuke and I shared a look when Sakura spoke up.  
"You see, I've never left the village before!"  
"Hey! Am I really okay with this squirt?"  
I sighed.  
"I am really beginning to hate out client."  
Sasuke nodded in agreement.  
"I'm a Jonin. I'll be watching him. There's no need to worry."  
After a little more arguing we were finally ready to move out. Sasuke and I walking in silence while Sakura started asking questions that we could care less about, spotting a puddle I nudge Sasuke.  
"When was the last time we had rain?"  
He looked down and noticed what I had.  
"Several weeks ago."  
"Keep an eye out. It doesn't smell right."  
He nodded, all of a sudden we heard metal clanking together, turning around we saw Kakashi had chains wrapped around him and two Ninja holding the chains tight before they pulled the chains so they ripped through Kakashi. A second later they went after Naruto, who froze, thinking fast I pulled out a throwing star and tossed it so the chain was stuck to a tree, seeing a knife secure my star I looked back smirking at Sasuke as we landed on the foreign ninja's arms, grabbing their metal clad arms we used our leverage to kick them in the head, causing the chain to snap with the force. The two split up, one going for Naruto the other going for the bridge builder, seeing Sakura move to block our client, Sasuke and I split up, he went for the one headed towards the builder while I took on the one about to attack Naruto. Growling I jumped forward and slammed my shoulder into his stomach, forcing him to fly back, only for Kakashi to catch him around his neck knocking him out. Kakashi turned and grabbed the other ninja before he got anywhere close to Sasuke and Sakura.  
"Naruto…Sorry I didn't help you right away. I got you hurt. I wasn't expecting you to freeze up like that. Good thing Lilly was prepared."  
Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and I.  
"Anyway, good job Sasuke, Lilly. You too Sakura."  
I smiled while he tied up the ninja and questioned them, seeing Sasuke turn I tilted my head and watched as he taunted Naruto.  
"Hey. You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat."  
I shook my head at the boys, watching Naruto move to attack Sasuke.  
"Naruto! These guys have poison on their claws. We need to take out the poison quickly."  
"What?"  
I shook my head, my nose finally picking up the light spicy scent of the poison.  
"You have to open the wound and drain the poisoned blood. Don't move so much. The poison will spread. By the way, Mr. Tazuna."  
I smirked as the man flinched.  
"W-What is it?"  
"I have something to talk to you about."

* * *

We watched the ninja with uncertainty as Kakashi explained the problem.  
"Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. These guys are Ninjas known for continuing to fight no matter what the sacrifice."  
"How were you able to detect our movements?"  
I growled at which ever one decided to talk.  
"There probably wouldn't be puddles of water on a clear day like today, when it hasn't rained for days."  
The bridge builder scoffed.  
"Knowing that, why'd you leave it to the kids to fight?"  
"If I felt like it, I could kill these guys instantly. But. I had to know who the target of these enemies was."  
We turned to look at the bridge builder, who looked like he had been caught.  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
"In other words. What I mean is I had to know if it was you, or one of us Shinobi who was being targeted. We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by Ninjas. The content of the request was supposed to just be protection from gangs, thieves, and the like. This is a mission with a B rank or higher. The request was supposed to be for backup protection until you finished building your bridge. If our enemies were to be Ninjas, the mission would've been estimated without question as an expensive "B Rank" mission. It appears there's some kind of good reason for this, but being lied to in the request won't do. This is beyond the scope of our mission."  
I growled at the bridge builder, knowing he could get us killed because he didn't want to pay for the correct protection. Finally Sakura took pity on him and explained that we were only Genin, and how we weren't ready for a mission like this, it was to soon in our training. Spotting Naruto, who we were sort of ignoring with his wounded hand.  
"We need an anesthetic to open Naruto's wound and get out the poisoned blood."  
Kakashi sighed.  
"We have to return to the village and take him to a doctor."  
Sighing I moved to step towards Naruto, not wanting him to hurt himself, stopping I sighed again as he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into his hand.  
"Why am I so different? Why's it always me. Damn it!"  
Sakura walked forward.  
"Naruto! What're you doing?"  
"I'm going to swear on the pain of my left hand! I'll protect you, old man. With this Kunai knife! The mission continues!"  
I sighed, covering my nose at the smell of blood.  
"It's all well and good to rid yourself of the poisoned blood, but anymore than that you'll bleed to death."  
Everyone went silent as Naruto tried not to panic. Kakashi sighed and walked over to him telling him to show him his hand. Shaking his head Kakashi wrapped the wound, and we were finally ready to continue on our way.

**Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**  
**Just a want to say a big thanks to scarlet rose white for being the first to review! I really appreciate it!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

Sitting on the boat, looking around at the dense fog, everyone was silent except the bridge builder who muttered that the bridge would be visible soon. Finally the man driving the boat spoke up.  
"When we reach the side of the bridge, we'll be in the Land of the Waves."  
Finally we saw the giant bridge they were building, Naruto screamed that it was huge and we were shushed, the driver saying something about if they find us we would be in trouble, growling I turned and looked at the man that was endangering us all.  
"Mr. Tazuna. I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier. The identity of your assailants, and the reason why they are after you. If you don't tell us our mission may end when you make landfall."  
We waited in silence, all of us staring at Mr. Tazuna. Finally he sighed and looked at the ground.  
"It appears I have no choice but to tell you. Frankly, I'd like you to listen. Just as you said, this may be beyond the scope of your mission. Actually, I am being targeted by a terrifying man."  
I tilted my head in confusion.  
"A terrifying man?"  
He fell silent as Kakashi became inpatient.  
"Who?"  
"You guys have probably heard at least his name before. A shipping magnate by the name of Gato."  
I let a low growl out at the name, Kakashi more than surprised.  
"What? Gato…of the Gato Company? One of the world's richest men?"  
Naruto asked who, obviously he was excited. Mr. Tazuna sighed.  
"On the surface, he's the chief executive of a shipping company. But underneath, he is into drug-trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and Ninjas. Moreover, he runs a despicable business, ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises. It was about one year ago, when that man first set his eyes on the Land of the Waves. He used his wealth and violence to enter this country, and before anyone knew it, he had taken complete control of the island's maritime transportation and shipping. Having a tight grip on the ocean, in an island nation like the Land of the Waves, means having control of finance, the government, the people, everything. The one thing Gato fears, is the completion of the bridge."  
He looked up at the bridge we were passing.  
"That has been under construction for some time now."  
I sighed, leaning back and watching the bridge go by as Sakura started talking.  
"I see, since you're the one building the bridge, you've become a hindrance."  
Sasuke spoke up.  
"Then, those Ninjas from before were Gato's men?"  
Looking back at the group as Kakshi went back to questioning Mr. Tazuna.  
"But, I don't understand. Your opponent is a dangerous one, who will even use Ninja. Why did you hide that fact from us when you made your request?"  
"The Land of the Waves is a very poor nation, and even feudal lords have no money. Of course, we ordinary citizens have no money either. We cannot afford to make requests of Rank B or higher. Well, if you pull out of the mission when I land ashore, I will, no doubt, be killed. Killed sometime before I make it home. But there's no need for concern! Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn eight, will only cry his heart out!"  
I rolled my eyes, smelling the deception in the air as he wrapped my team around his finger.  
"And, my daughter will only blame the Hidden Leaves Ninja for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude! Oh, it's not your fault at all!"  
Kakashi looked at us all before sighing.  
"Well, I guess we have no choice. Let's continue as his bodyguards."  
"Oh! I am most grateful!"  
I shook my head as we passed under a bridge and entered the small village, all of us gasping at how beautiful and serene it was. As we pulled up to a dock we slowly got out of the boat, thanking the driver as we went.  
"Okay! Get me home safely"  
We nodded and started walking, quickly walking out of the town and into the forest on the island. I watched Sasuke as he walked fast and kept pace with Naruto, who ran ahead and threw a knife in a random direction causing everyone to jump, he turned and threw another knife, almost taking out a poor white rabbit. Confused I looked at the rabbit, quickly figuring out that it was used as a substitution. Feeling eyes on me I looked up into the trees, not seeing anything I felt my senses heighten as I waited for something to happen. All of a sudden a giant sword was thrown at us, ducking we watched as it got stuck in a tree, a man jumped onto. Growling lightly I looked up at him, he was shirtless with arm warmers, grey pants, and spiking brown hair.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi!"  
At the name I growled low in my throat, my father had told me about this ninja, seeing Naruto move I reached out and stopped him.  
"Let Kakashi handle this, we're out ranked."  
Kakashi nodded at me while I told everyone to get back, he reached up and lifted his headband revealing the Sharingan.  
"I assume you are Kakashi, the Sharingan user."  
I shivered at his voice.  
"Sorry but, hand over the old man."  
I growled again, my body tensing up as Kakashi told us to protect Tazuna. Ignoring the group as they explained to Naruto what the Sharingan was, I watched our opponent, waiting for him to make his move. Just as the explanation was over a thick mist surrounded us. Squinting all I could see was white as I stood in front of Tazuna. Feeling the chakra build up I closed my eyes, ignoring my instincts to run.  
"Eight points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular and subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now then, which will be my kill point."  
Growling I felt Kakshi's energy rise, quickly making hand signs I created a shield around us, only to feel someone hit it a second later, closing my eyes I focused fully on that while the two Jounins fought it out.

**So what did we think?**  
**Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God!  
I am soo sorry guys!**  
**I didn't realize I didn't have anything written.**  
**Of course a big thank you to scarlet rose white for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter guys!**

"Lilly?"  
Keeping my eyes closed I continued to focus on the shield, knowing it was the only thing keeping Tazuna and ourselves from being killed.  
"What is it Sasuke?"  
"How long can you keep this up?"  
I sighed softly, barely opening my eyes to see the mist was still around us.  
"For awhile, as long as Zabuza doesn't attack like he did before."  
He nodded once before turning back to the fight to see Kakashi holding a knife to Zabuza'z neck.  
"It's not over yet."  
Naruto turned to me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Zabuza wouldn't go down that easily, I know you guys have never heard of him, but from what my father told me, he's not one to give up without dying first."  
As we turned back to the fight it was obvious we had missed something because Kakashi was now trapped inside a bubble and Zabuza was looking at us. Thinking fast I dropped the shield, knowing my skills were going to be needed as Zabuza created water clone jutsu. In the blink of an eye the water clone had knocked Naruto off his feet and ripped the headband off his head.  
"You four! Run! Get Tazuna out of here!"  
I looked at Sasuke, a plan quickly forming. He smirked and nodded before running at the clone, pushing my self I quickly ran behind him as he threw throwing stars at the clone before jumping in the air, as the clone caught him by the neck I felt my claws lengthen as I moved to rip into it's stomach, only for it to throw Sasuke and kick me out of the way and land with a hard thud. Sitting up I glared at the clone shoving my hood off my head as it fell in my eyesight. Turning I noticed Sasuke was gaining his second wind. Jumping up I decided to try a different tactic, running full speed I pulled out a knife, jumping out of the way before it could grab me, jumping up I almost managed to cut him when he pulled out his sword and used the side of it to knock me back over to the group, rolling over I popped onto my feet and skidded to a stop. Kakashi yelled at us to run again, turning I was happy when Tazuna told us to fight instead of run.  
"That's more like it."  
As the clone started to laugh I hissed lowly, not liking it in the slightest.  
"You guys really haven't learned anything, have you?"  
"What?"  
"You're still playing at being Ninja? When I was your age, this hand was already stained red with blood!"  
I gasped lightly as Kakashi voiced what I didn't want to believe.  
"Zabuza, the Demon!"  
"Ohh? It seems that you've heard of me."  
"A long time ago, in the Mist Village often called the town of Blood Mist, Ninja candidates faced their biggest hurdle."  
"So you also know about that graduation exam."  
Naruto had to be the one to question it.  
"That graduation exam? What is it?"  
Zabuza laughed again.  
"The student's killed each other."  
"What?"  
"Classmates who had shared rice from the same pot formed pairs and tried to kill each other. It didn't end until one of them died. Partners who used to talk about each other's dreams and aspirations."  
I shook my head, remembering what my dad had said about the exams and how grateful he was that the Leaf Village wasn't like that.  
"Ten years ago, the Mist Village's graduation exam was forced to undergo drastic reform. That was because an evil demon had appeared on the scene the previous year."  
Sakura spoke up.  
"Reform? What about the reform? What had the that evil demon done?"  
"With no scruples or hesitation a young by who didn't even have the qualifications for being a ninja, annihilated over a hundred examinees."  
Zabuza looked up at the sky.  
"That sure was…fun."  
All of a sudden the clone attacked Sasuke, elbowing him in the gut and sending him flying before slamming his elbow into Sasuke's gut, causing him to cough up blood. Pissed I ran at the clone, only to be punched in the face and stepped on, whimpering and clawing at the ground I tried to fight my way to an escape. Naruto, who had enough, made his shadow clones, distracting Zabuza long enough for Sasuke and I to get a few feet away, as the clones covered Zabuza it wasn't long before he shoved the clones off. As Naruto was sliding he tossed a large shuriken at Sasuke. Smirking I stepped back and watched as Sasuke jumped up and threw it, watching as it swung around the clone and went strait for Zabuza who caught it with ease, only for a second shuriken to appear, Zabuza jumping over it as it transformed into Naruto who threw a knife at him. Forcing Zabuza to release Kakashi. Zabuza turned on Naruto, spinning the giant Shuriken, obviously aiming to take Naruto out when Kakashi stood up and blocked the blade with his hand.  
"Oh thank God."  
Listening to Naruto explain his plan I had to give him credit for thinking outside the box, smirking when Sasuke said it was a fluke. Seeing Zabuza glaring at Kakashi, I prepared for more of a fight, standing in front of Tazuna as the two Jounin faced off again, standing on water they were making hand signs at each other, both forming water dragons that attacked each other. Thinking fast I forced my shield back up, grateful it was the one Jutsu my father had taught me himself before he died. In the blink of an eye they were at it again, Kakashi mimicking Zabuza to perfection. All of a sudden Kakashi hit Zabuza with a vortex of water. Quickly everyone blocked their eyes from the wind and water. When the water finally went down I pulled back my shield and fell to one knee, trying to regain control of my breathing, not realizing how much Chakara I had used, feeling a hand on my shoulder I smiled at Sakura as she offered to help me up, somehow managing to support my weight when we noticed someone standing in the trees with a white and red mask covering their face.  
"I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza."  
"By the looks of that mask. You're a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."  
"Impressive. You're very knowledgeable."  
Seeing Naruto finally made it out of the water he jumped in front of us.  
"Tracker Ninja?"  
I felt Sakura shift as she lightly adjusted my weight against her.  
"You don't know what a Tracker Ninja is? We learned it at the Academy, didn't we? Tracker Ninja pursue guys like Zabuza who turn against the village where they were born and raised. And when they break away from the village, Tracker Ninja go after these Rogue Ninja and assassinate them in order to avoid having the secrets of the village being leaked."  
"That's common knowledge! You should study more! That's right. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist Village's Tracking Unit whose mission is to hunt Rogue Ninja."  
Watching Naruto run up and accuse the strange ninja of being an enemy I had a feeling he probably wasn't to far off, despite what Kakashi was telling him. Finally the Tracker took Zabuza and disappeared, as we were preparing to finally leave Kakashi passed out from exhaustion.

**So what do we think?**  
**As always remember to review and I will see everyone on Friday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**  
**A big thanks to both Sinnika and IsraAl'Attia-Theron for reviewing!**  
**I really appreciate it guys!**  
**And now enjoy the new chapter! Just so everyone knows this is like four episodes combined!**

"How are you feeling?"  
I smiled at Sasuke as I forced myself to sit up.  
"I'm fine, still a little weak, but I should be fine in a few hours. Is Kakashi awake?"  
He nodded.  
"He's going to be out for awhile."  
I nodded, letting my teammate help me to my feet, watching as my legs shook for a moment before I steadied myself and smiled at him.  
"What else did Kakashi say?"  
He sighed.  
"He thinks Zabuza is still alive."  
"Wouldn't surprise me."  
He blinked in surprise before shaking his head, watching as I started walking out of the house.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just a little exercise, I'll be back in an hour or two."  
He sighed as I walked outside, sighing at the feeling of being in the sunlight again. Zipping up my jacket and pulling the hood up to hide my hair before taking off at a full run, jumping onto the roof of one of the buildings before jumping from one building to the next never landing harder than what was necessary. Finally I rounded back into the forest, unaware I was missing a training exercise. As I went deeper into the forest I could hear Sakura yelling something, stopping on a branch I noticed that Kakashi was on crutches upside down in a tree. Grinning I changed my focus of chakra to my feet so I could swing upside down on the branch I was on before jumping so I stopped next to him.  
"Nice to see you're up Kakashi."  
The Jounin jumped slightly and looked at me.  
"Well, I see you don't need this training."  
I shook my head.  
"My dad made me do stuff like this all the time as a game."  
He nodded and we turned to watch my teammates. Not surprised when Sakura made it the furthest up the tree the first time, Sasuke made it about forty feet, and Naruto made it maybe five feet before falling off and landing on his head.  
"It's gonna be a while before Naruto gets it."  
Kakashi nodded as we watched the progression of my team.  
"Why don't you try it?"  
I laughed.  
"Sure, I'll get to the top of the tree Sasuke's on without breaking a sweat."  
"Show me."  
I smirked and dropped to the ground, landing on my feet before turning and running at the tree Sasuke was looking up at.  
"Excuse me Sasuke!"  
He stepped out of the way and watched as I took off running up the tree, always keeping a steady control on my chakra like I do with my shield. Reaching the very top of the tree I used my chakra to balance on the very tip of the branch, looking around in ah at my surroundings before calmly walking down the tree and back on to the ground.  
"I'm impressed. You and Sakura can guard Tazuna today."  
Sakura and I looked at each other before sighing and leaving the forest.  
"How do you have so much control? You weren't this skilled in school."  
I smiled.  
"I've always had control, my dad taught me before he got sick, my clan just develops faster than other ninjas."  
She nodded before a thought came to her.  
"What about your mom? You never talk about her."  
I sighed, looking up at the sky.  
"She owns a little café where she sings every night. She wanted me to be a singer like her, but, I don't know, I've always admired the ninja in both our village and the sand nin. So I made her upset and followed after my dad."  
We walked in silence after that, no doubt it gave Sakura something to think about. As we reached the bridge we took a seat where we would be out of the way and could still keep a close eye on Tazuna.  
"These men are doing a lot of hard work."  
Sakura nodded as Tazuna walked over to us while carrying a steel support beam.  
"What happened to the blonde boy and that stuck-up boy?"  
"They're in the middle of the tree-climbing training."  
"You two don't have to do that?"  
"We're exceptional, so Kakashi told us to guard you."  
He looked at Sakura.  
"Really?"  
Then he turned to me.  
"I can handle that."  
I smirked, knowing the old man knew I had kept him alive yesterday. As Tazuna went back to work Sakura turned to me.  
"How does he trust you and not me?"  
I laughed.  
"Hon, I actually protected him yesterday. You stood there and did nothing."  
"But."  
I gave her a look that made her stop.  
"You did nothing, Sakura, you might be my teammate, but let's face it. Yesterday, when it came down to it, Naruto, Sasuke, and I were the ones protecting Tazuna and trying to defeat Zabuza."  
She sighed and looked at the ground until Tazuna was finished for the day and we guarded him all the way back to his house without any incidences. Feeling my stomach turn at the thought of food I respectfully denied dinner, explaining I wasn't feeling very well, and went to bed, falling asleep in a heartbeat.

* * *

Opening my eyes I sighed when I saw Kakashi looking down at me.  
"Good morning."  
I hissed while sitting up.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
I shook my head, which felt light while my body felt heavy.  
"Here."  
I raised an eyebrow as he pressed his palm to my forehead.  
"You have a fever, probably from using so much chakra the past few days. You need to stay here today."  
"What?"  
He smiled at me.  
"Trust me Lilly, a days rest and you will feel much butter."  
I growled but nodded all the same, quickly falling back asleep as he left.

* * *

Panting I looked up at the ceiling, I was only getting worse, I knew what was wrong but didn't know if Kakashi would be able to help me or not. Sitting up I gasped as my head started to spin.  
"Just what I thought."  
I looked up at Kakashi, who was holding a drink.  
"You have the flue don't you?"  
I nodded, feeling ready to pass out again as Kakashi sat down next to me, handing me the drink.  
"Drink this, it will help break the fever and get your chakra back under your control."  
I nodded in thanks before downing the drink in a few gulps and curling into a ball on the mat, instantly falling back asleep.

* * *

Hearing a noise loud enough to wake me up, I shot up, feeling much better than earlier. Crouching to my feet I could tell something was up. Leaving my jacket behind as I crept through the house. Spotting Tazuna's daughter and her son hiding I hissed and focused my chakra to my hands, knowing I left my weapons on my mat. Hearing a crash I took a calming breath before moving into the hallway, sniffing the air it was obvious everyone was gone.  
"Don't."  
I looked at Tazuna's daughter before pressing my finger to my lips and moving further into the house to see two men with swords destroying the kitchen looking for the pair.  
"Hey, that's no way to treat someone's house."  
The pair looked up at me, one covered in tattoos while the other was wearing a jacket, they ran at me and I smirked, easily dodging their attacks before grabbing one of their swords and swinging it with ease as I went to attack the other intruder it didn't take much to get his sword away. Dropping to the floor I used their swords to knock the pair off their feet. Quickly standing up I tossed the swords behind me and forced my palms against their foreheads, using my chakra to knock the pair out.  
"Lilly? You ok?"  
I smiled as Naruto appeared.  
"I'm fine, a rude awakening, but I'm okay. Help me tie these two up. We'll let the villagers punish them."  
He nodded and tied up one while I tied up the other.  
"Go check on Tazuna's grandson, he's pretty shaken up, same with his mom, I'll watch these two."  
He nodded and walked inside while I sat down and sighed, glaring at the pair.  
"If I ever see your boss, I will kill him."  
I watched as Naruto took off to meet with the others while I stayed to watch the pair while helping Tazuna's daughter rebuild the wall in the kitchen the men destroyed.  
"Thank you, for helping us."  
I smiled up at her.  
"It's our job to protect Tazuna and by extension his family."

**I hope everyone enjoyed and remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**  
**Here is a really short chapter!**  
**I will update a much longer chapter later today or tomorrow!**  
**Enjoy!**

"Shouldn't you be with your squad?"  
I smiled at Tazuna's daughter.  
"Probably, but I don't want Gato's men coming back. Where's your son?"  
"He's trying to get the villagers to go against Gato."  
I nodded, sighing as my fever was starting to come back.  
"Can I get you anything?"  
I smiled at her.  
"Some water would be nice."  
She smiled and handed me a glass, watching as I sipped at it, eventually she left the room, and I could hear her yelling at her son that he was only a child. Sighing I moved outside, watching the child as he walked to the bridge making the quick decision I scouted ahead, pushing my sore legs to run faster as the smell of blood filtered through the air. Reaching the bridge it was obvious I had missed a good fight, Sasuke was covered in needles, Kakashi was covered in blood, a kid was dead on the floor and Gato and his men were blocking the bridge. Standing still I smiled as the villagers caught up to me, staring down Gato's men, causing them to flee to their ship and leave the island. Walking over I smiled at Sasuke.  
"I take it I missed some fun?"  
He smirked and nodded, obviously trying to hide the pain he was in.  
"Here, let me see."  
He nodded and let me work on removing the needles while it started to snow on us.  
"Ow."  
"Sorry."  
Sakura watched as I worked, never saying a word until we were finally ready to leave the bridge, with Gato gone we didn't need to protect Tazuna. And would leave as soon as the bridge was finished. The next day we were able to pass on the new bridge and start the long journey home.  
"So, you protected Tazuna's family on your own?"  
I nodded at Sakura.  
"Naruto saw the whole thing, that's why I wasn't at the fight."

**I hope every one enjoyed! Obviously I wanted to get passed the whole Zabuza thing, next chapter is the begging of the Chunin Exam!**  
**Remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**  
**I told you I'd update later!**  
**Enjoy!**

Taking a calming breath I tied my headband a little tighter before walking out of my apartment. Stopping at my father's grave for a quick prayer before walking to the typical meeting spot, not surprised to find Sasuke already there.  
"Morning."  
He glanced at me while I moved to lean against the railing next to him.  
"How was it last night?"  
I blushed lightly.  
"It was good actually."  
He nodded as I smiled at the memory. Last night, after almost an hour of convincing, my mother had me sing at her café. It turned out to be a blast, even if my friends weren't there to see it. Slowly Sakura joined us, looking as tired as usual, followed closely by Naruto who was way to excited. After over an hour of waiting Kakashi finally showed up saying he got lost. I rolled my eyes at Naruto as he became agitated with Kakashi.  
"Our group Seven always has the easy missions lately! Aren't there more exciting missions where I can be more active, where I can use my Way of the Ninja and my soul...you know?"  
I shook my head as Naruto got all fired up for no reason before glaring at Sasuke and zoning out for a minute or two.  
"Naruto, when you're done fantasizing we will start the mission."  
As it turned out our first mission of the day was to pull weeds for my neighbor, somehow that sparked Naruto's competiveness and he picked all her plants in her garden. Next was cleaning the river, Naruto screwed that up as well by tripping and almost falling over a waterfall. Our next mission was walking some dogs, Sakura and Sasuke picking smaller and easier to handle dogs while I picked one that was as tall as my hip, a very well behaved dog, and Naruto picked the biggest dog that dragged him into a minefield. Finally we were done for the day and we were headed to the Hokage's office to turn in Kakashi's report on our missions. Sakura and Sasuke supported Naruto who was still in pain from the minefield.  
"You need to quit biting off more than you can chew Naruto. It's gonna land you in major trouble one of these days."  
Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, after he made a snide comment, and tried to attack him only for Sakura to hold him back.  
"So much for teamwork."  
Kakashi agreed with me while shutting his book.  
"Alright guys, let's call it a day, I have to submit my report."  
I sighed and started walking with Sasuke, the both of us headed in the same direction, when Sakura tried to catch up.  
"Sasuke, wait for me!"  
We stopped and looked at her.  
"Hey, how about. Why don't you and. Why don't we work on improving our teamwork together?"  
I smirked as Sasuke told her she was just like Naruto.  
"Instead of spending your time flirting, why don't you practice a Jutsu! You're worse than Naruto!"  
With that we turned and continued walking.  
"That was mean."  
My teammate scoffed next to me.  
"It needed to be said."  
"But I told her something like that in the land of waves."  
He shrugged and I sighed, knowing I was late getting to my mother's café. Hearing a small explosion I turned and saw a small poof of multi colored smoke.  
"Should we make sure our teammates didn't die?"  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
I nodded.  
"Come on, let's see what they did."  
"Fine."  
I grinned and turned around, the two of us taking our sweet time.  
"How about a free meal at the café? For coming back with me?"  
Sasuke didn't answer but I didn't miss the smirk he through at me as we climbed a tree next to the alley we had just been in to see some guy, who seemed oddly familiar, wearing all black with purple face paint on holding Konohamaru by his collar several feet off the ground, the blonde behind him, also seemed familiar, was just watching.  
"If you get the guy I can catch the kid."  
Sasuke nodded while picking up some rocks, keeping a close eye on me as I snuck around the pair, with a simple nod Sasuke through the rock, causing the guy to drop Konohamaru, who I caught easily as I skidded to a stop.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded while turning to Naruto.  
"How come you're not cool like him?"  
I snickered and turned to see the guy had pulled off the thing on his back and was facing Sasuke, obviously about to use whatever it was.  
"Kankuro, stop that."  
I turned to see a redhead, again seemed familiar even if I couldn't place where from, hanging upside down on the branch next to Sasuke, his sea green eyes rimmed in black with the kanji for love tattooed in red on his forehead. Looking back at the one he had called Kankuro I finally recognized the symbol on his hood, they were from the village hidden in the Sand.  
"You're an embarrassment to our village."  
"Hey Gaara."  
I blinked up at the redhead again, finally making the connection, I had made a friend when we lived in the Sand village named Gaara, we had to leave before I was able to say good-bye. Shaking my head I knew this was not the time nor place to reminisce about old times, looking up at Sasuke I smirked.  
"You got it? I got to go."  
He nodded and I took off at a full run, disappearing from sight in an instant. Slowing down to a walk before walking into my mother's café.  
"Hi mom!"  
"You're late Lilly!"  
I sighed, apologizing quickly.  
"Our missions ran long, I'm sorry."  
"Well get up there. Remember our agreement?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
I sighed and unzipped my jacket before walking onto the small stage, taking a deep breath as the music started, never missing a beat even when Kiba walked in with his squad, a giant smile appearing on his face as he heard me singing. When my song ended I jumped off stage and practically tackled my friend.  
"I missed you!"  
"Lilly! Take it outside!"  
I sighed and gave Kiba an apologetic look before leading the way out so we could hug it out properly. Wrapping my arms around his neck again as he hugged me to him.  
"Missed you to fox."  
I laughed before pulling back.  
"How's your training going?"  
He shrugged causing me to laugh harder, petting Akumaru as he complained about not being acknowledged.  
"Are you getting stronger?"  
I pushed my finger to my lips.  
"That's a secret my friend, you know that."  
He laughed, neither of us realizing we were being watched by another redhead.  
"Lilly! It's getting late! Go back to the apartment!"  
"Yes mom!"  
I rolled my eyes as Kiba smiled.  
"I'll walk with you, if you want."  
"I'd appreciate it; she's gotten a little controlling since I got back from my last mission."  
Kiba laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked, enjoying each others company as we approached my apartment.  
"You gonna be okay by yourself?"  
I laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, she'll be home in a few hours anyway. I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, see ya."  
I smiled and hugged him again before walking into my apartment and curling up in bed and falling asleep, never seeing the same sea green eyes watching my apartment before disappearing.

* * *

Looking around I sighed.  
"Why is he always late?"  
"I don't know."  
I smiled at Sakura and watched as Naruto and Sakura complained, Sasuke and I looked up as Kakashi arrived.  
"Well, this is sudden, but I recommended you guys for the Chunin Exam, so. Here, these are your applications."  
I squealed and grabbed mine, excitement flowing through my veins.  
"Only those who want to take the Exam, sign that application and come to Room 301 of the Academy at 3:00 p.m. five days from now. That's it!"  
I squealed again and took off, after making sure we were done for today and didn't have any missions to do. Walking into the café I held up my application to show my mom, feeling like a little kid with a new toy.  
"Mom! I'm going to do the Chunin Exams!"  
She forced a smile at me.  
"Congratulations sweetie, but, aren't you a little young to do so?"  
I shook my head.  
"Kakashi seems to think I'm ready."

* * *

"Shit I'm gonna be late!"  
Shooting out of bed I quickly pulled on my jacket and headband before shooting out the door, running at full speed to the Academy. Finally getting inside it didn't take long to find the room. Walking into the room I paused when I realized my team wasn't in there.  
"How in the hell did I beat them?"

**So what did we think?**  
**I promise there will be more interaction between Lilly and Gaara later!**  
**Remember to review and I might update sooner than friday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**  
**I hope you're having a lovely week!**  
**Thank you to TriggerShotX for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy!**

"Lilly?"  
Turning I smiled at Kiba and his squad as they walked over to me.  
"I take it your squads here?"  
I shrugged.  
"Somewhere, I woke up late, I thought they would be here by now."  
Hinata smiled timidly at me.  
"Don't worry Lilly, they'll be here."  
"I know, I just hate waiting on them."  
They nodded while I looked around, quickly spotting Gaara and his team a few feet away, I smiled and have waved at them, causing the blonde and Kankuro to glare at me and Gaara to have a blank look on his face. Smirking I turned back to Kiba.  
"Who's that?"  
I laughed lightly.  
"I'm pretty sure I knew the redhead when we lived in the sand village. I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember me though."  
That caused Kiba to laugh.  
"Cause you're so easy to forget Lilly."  
I smirked and lightly shoved him, keeping my hood adjusted to hide my hair and eyes from the numerous Genin in the room.  
"You know, if I wanted to, I could still knock you on your ass right?"  
He scoffed, our competitive sides coming out.  
"You sure about that fox?"  
I nodded, a huge smile on my face, he was about to say something else when we heard the door burst open.  
"And that's my team."  
Kiba laughed and nodded.  
"Let's go say hello."  
With a roll of my eyes I walked over to see Sakura trying to get Naruto to shut up, deciding to stay quiet for a few minutes while Sasuke was tackled by Ino while her squad walked up.  
"Guess I should let them know I'm here."  
Kiba laughed and we walked over to my squad.  
"My my, everybody's here."  
I covered my laugh as Hinata became flustered around Naruto.  
"Now, how is it, I was running late and I still beat you three here?"  
Sasuke glared at me.  
"What did you say?"  
I sighed as Shikamaru face Kiba.  
"You guys, too? Man."  
Naturally, this baited my thick headed friend as I walked to stand next to Sakura.  
"Ha! I see. This means all ten Genin rookies are taking the Exam, eh! Now then… How far can we go? Eh…Sasuke?"  
I rolled my eyes as Sasuke scoffed.  
"You're mighty confident. Kiba."  
"We've trained a great deal, so we won't lose to you guys!"  
"Shut up!"  
I turned to Naruto.  
"I don't know about Sasuke, but I sure won't lose to the likes of you!"  
I couldn't keep from laughing when Hinata tried to apologize for Kiba only to blush and look away. Looking around I knew we had the entire rooms attention.  
"Hey! You guys!"  
I looked up to see a boy wearing a purple outfit, glasses, white hair pulled into a low pony tail and his head band tied around his head.  
"You should be a little quieter. You guys are the "rookie ten" fresh out of the academy, right? Carrying on like that with cute faces…Man. This isn't a field trip."  
I rolled my eyes, a low hiss coming out causing the other rookies to shut up and look at me, Kiba smirking.  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm Kabuto Yakusho. Anyway, take a good look around you."  
Everyone looked around to see the other Genin glaring at us. I rolled my eyes, deciding I didn't care what this Kabuto kid had to say any more, walking around the room I took a deep breath and approached the sand Genin.  
"You're Gaara of the sand? Correct?"  
The red head looked at me while the other two watched us.  
"I am."  
I smirked.  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
I was met with silence and a blank stare.  
"I'm Lilly, we used to be friends about six years ago now."  
I saw his eyes light up, but that was the only sign of recognition he showed. I sighed and turned to leave when the sound ninja decided to attack Kabuto, I watched as Kankuro loosened the straps for his weird weapon thing, only for Gaara to raise his hand causing Kankuro to stop.  
"I remember you."  
I smiled at him, knowing that was all I was going to get out of him for now, turning I walked back to my squad to see the protector was getting onto the sound nin for attacking Kankuro.  
"There will be no battles, competitions and the like without the permission of the proctors! And even if you get permission, actions that could lead to the death of an opponent will not be permitted. Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?! Now then, we will start the first text of the Chunin Exam! Turn in your applications, take one of these number cards in exchange, and sit in the seat matching that number! After that, we will hand out the paper for the written test!"  
I paused at that, knowing Naruto sucked at written test. Sharing a look with Sasuke before following the other Genin into another room.  
"Good luck fox."  
I smirked at Kiba.  
"You too pup."  
With a light smile I handed the proctor my application and went to find my seat, trying to keep my nerves in check, grateful I couldn't see Naruto, who was more than likely freaking out.  
"There are several important rules to this first test. I will take no questions, so listen well accordingly! First off is the first rule! You are given ten points each from the start! The written test has ten problems in all! Each problem is one point. And, this test is a point deduction system. You are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong! If you get three wrong you'll have seven points! The second rule. Pass or failure will be determined by the total points of the teams."  
I sighed and shook my head.  
"If you've got it, here is the most important next rule! Those who are deemed by the sentinels as having committed an act of cheating or something similar to that will have two points deducted for each act. In other words…there may be those who will be dismissed during this test without waiting for test grading. Know that those who commit awkward cheating will bring ruin upon your selves. If you aspire to become a Chunin at all, know that Shinobi should act like exemplary Shinobi."  
I shook my head as I tried to focus, taking a calming breath when we were told to begin. Flipping the test over I quickly realized they were expecting us to cheat, relaxing I knew to wait for thirty minutes before even trying to cheat, one glance around I knew to not do anything unexpected. Taking a calming breath I focused my chakra to my eyes, quickly scanning the room before finding someone to copy, smirking when I found a guy to cheat off of. Keeping my focus on him I could see his paper and started writing without moving too much so the proctors wouldn't see. All of a sudden a guy got called out on cheating, and just like that more and more people were failed. After answering all but the last question I pulled back my Chakra and relaxed a little. Hearing movement I looked up to see Kankuro asking to go to the bathroom, rolling my eyes I turned back to the front. Finally after ten minutes the head proctor spoke again.  
"I guess I'll move onto the main issue. It has been 45 minutes, so I'll start. All right! Here is the tenth question! But before that, I'm going to add some rules for the last question."  
Hearing the door open I knew Kankuro was back.  
"Aren't you lucky? It looks like playing with dolls wasn't a waste, after all? Anyway, sit down. Let me explain! These are the hopeless rules! First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this 10th question!"  
I blinked in surprised, wondering what the catch was.  
"What, choose? What happens if you choose not to take the 10th question?"  
I smirked, grateful the blonde asked my question.  
"If you chose not to take the exam, then your score will be zero. In other words, you fail! And of course, the same goes for the others in the same group!"  
I sighed, watching as teams started raising their hands and leaving, when the guys on my left and right left I realized I was next to Gaara and only a table away from Kiba. Finally all the people that were going to quit left and we were aloud to continue.  
"For those who are still here the first exam…You have passed it!"  
I dropped my pencil and glared at the man.  
"You have got to be kidding me."

**So what do we think?**  
**I promise there will be more Gaara Lilly interaction in the near future!**  
**Remember to review and have a good weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!**  
**Happy Monday!**  
**As always thank you to Sinnika and Akatupure for reviewing!**  
**Enjoy the new chapter!**

I looked up at the giant fence that separated us from the Forest of Death a shiver running up my spine.  
"Well, that's intimidating."  
I looked at our new proctor as she smirked at me.  
"This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why."  
Hearing a snort I looked over to see Naruto mocking our proctor.  
"That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared!"  
She smiled and tilted her head.  
"Really? You've got a lot of energy."  
I growled as she pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Naruto before disappearing and reappearing behind him.  
"A kid like you dies at the very beginning, dappled with the red blood I like."  
I flinched when one of the rain ninjas handed our proctor her knife back with its tongue.  
"That's just gross."  
Sakura nodded next to me, when the ninja turned to leave I didn't move like Sakura, we bumped shoulders and I glared up at the ninja before going back to the proctor who was holding up a pack of waivers.  
"Oh lord."  
"It's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sign this."  
"Why?"  
"From here on out, corpses are going to come out; I have to get your consent to that! Or it'll be my responsibility."  
Silence followed as she laughed.  
"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam. In a word, the limits of your survival will be challenged. First, I'll give you step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this Training Field. Training Field Number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It's about 10 kilometers from the tower to the gates. In this confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which are anything goes scroll battle! I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. All together 26 teams got through the first test. Half of them, 13 teams get the Heaven scroll, and the other half get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team."  
I shook my head and looked down at the waiver a small amount of fear starting to creep in, which I quickly pushed away, knowing, now was not the time to be scared. After hearing the rules we were aloud to wonder around and think about our decision to continue or not. Walking around for a few minutes, looking at the gate when I heard someone approaching me, turning I wasn't surprised to see Gaara.  
"This place is going to be interesting."  
I looked back to see if he would respond, all I got was a blank stare, sighing I turned to him fully, looking up ever so slightly to meet his eyes.  
"What happened to you Gaara? In preschool you were so vibrant."  
I giggled lightly.  
"I couldn't get you to stop talking if I wanted to. But now, you won't even say hello. I'm just sorry we had to reunite under these circumstances."  
He continued to stare at me, not glaring, just a dead stare. Hearing the proctor say it was time for the scroll exchange and my squad calling for me, I sighed and gave him the most caring look I could muster.  
"Good luck Gaara, I'll see you at the tower, hopefully in less than five days."  
I turned and left him, smiling at my squad before we walked under the tent, handed over our wavers and grabbed our scroll; happy to see it was a heaven scroll. Walking over to gate twelve. Taking a calming breath we waited for the proctor to open the gate.  
"This should be fun."  
Sasuke scoffed at my sarcasm, before the gate was opened and we walked in. Sniffing the air I could smell something off.  
"Let's go, it's not safe to stay in the open."  
My teammates nodded before we started walking, a scream cutting through the forest had us walking a little faster.  
"And so it begins."  
Naurto stopped and announced he had to pee, with a sigh I looked up at a tree, deciding to climb up and see how far away we were from the tower.  
"Sakura."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll be back."  
She nodded and watched as I ran up the tree, breathing in the fresh air as I reached the top. Spotting movement several feet away I started jumping from tree to tree, stopping when I spotted Gaara I watched from my hiding spot as he faced down a much older Genin.  
"This is bad."  
I dodged out of the way as the older Genin made needles fall out of umbrellas he had thrown in the air. I raised an eyebrow as Gaara used the sand in his gored to protect himself before using it to attack the Genin, covering everything but his face in sand. I watched with curiosity as the Genin was lifted almost three feet under me, before Gaara used the sand to crush the body in an instant. Flinching I covered my mouth as blood splattered on my face, torso, and legs. Blinking I realized Gaara had focused on the other two Genin I turned and decided to head back to my team, not wanting to know what he was going to do to them. As I reached where I left my teammates I was surprised to see they had moved. Sniffing the air I tried to pinpoint where they had disappeared to, only to realize there were to many scents in the way. Sighing I jumped back into the trees and took off running, listening for them as I ran. Finally I caught Sakura's scent about 300 feet to my right, spinning I took off in the right direction to see she was hiding in a hole under a tree with Sasuke and Naruto passed out.  
"Sakura! What happened?"  
She looked up in shock at me.  
"Where were you?"  
"I got distracted, sorry, what happened to Sasuke and Naruto?"  
She started shaking as she explained about the fight I missed with the rain ninja, how the rain ninja did something to Naruto that knocked him out, and how the rain ninja had bitten Sasuke before taking off. Looking over I realized Sasuke was running a high fever and had a strange bruise on his neck that looked like a curse mark.  
"We have to wait till Sasuke's fever breaks, pray we don't get attacked, and continue on. I saw some herbs that'll help him when he wakes up. I don't know about Naruto, I think he's just knocked out."  
She nodded, letting me take control over what we needed to do as the sun began to set.  
"We'll take turns sleeping. I'll take the first watch."  
Sakura nodded without any arguments and laid down to get some sleep.

**What do we think?**  
**Remember to review and I hope everyone has a nice week!**


End file.
